The Forgetfulness of Chaos
by snowsa
Summary: Jacob tries to forget about Bella. But there's one problem: he imprinted. How can he forget that? So the pack decides to help him. They go to a club in Seattle...What happens when Seth decides that Jacob needs a new 'special' friend? Chaos happens
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: If you don't like Jacob, then I suggest you don't read this. I'm kind of an Edward-basher. Maybe a little more than kind of. But just a teeny bit. And you can't send me any flames about that, because I gave you warning. This is an imprint story, since I noticed that there weren't very many of them. It takes place during New Moon......but kind of doesn't. I mean, it follows the plot line of New Moon....sort of, but it's been a little longer since Edward left. And most of the stuff that happened in New Moon has happened, except Bella doesn't know about werewolves. If that makes sense; it's Rhiannon logic. (Rhiannon is me, by the way.)**

**I don't own anything. If I owned this, would I really be saying I don't own it? (More Rhiannon logic.)**

"Ha, ha, very funny Jared. But tell me, who exactly is the one who had to leave last night to pick up tampons?" Embry laughed and Paul just looked at me like I'd made Christmas come early. (He's like a five year old that way, can't wait until Christmas. It's June and he's already counting the days.) **(I know it's supposed to be Spring, but I'm saying it's June. Which is technically still Spring, if you think about it.) **I smirked at the memory of Jared getting a frantic call from Kim last night, and then leaving my house because he had to go pick up :feminine products" for her. And he was trying to call _me_ whipped.

"Yeah, well, at least the girl I love actually _likes_ me. If I can recall, the last time you saw Bella, she was screaming something like, 'get the fuck away from me you low-life bastard'." Okay. Fine. I guess I couldn't really argue with that one. Which was a little depressing; I had absolutely no comeback. I winced at the memory of Bella screaming at me when I refused to tell her what was going on. And why I was staring at her like she was the only thing on Earth. Of course, she thought I was looking at her like she was wearing a clown costume and had snakes crawling all around her. I just didn't correct her.

And believe me, I wanted to correct her. But she was still in love with her vampire, and that had brought a lot of hell on her. What would happen if she was with a werewolf? It wasn't like we couldn't protect her, but she already had a vampire after her. I shuddered at the memory of when we'd killed the bloodsucker in the meadow, telling us that there were others coming to find Bella. I didn't even want to think about that.

"You know, Jake, you're turning into one of those annoyingly tragic high school guys. One of the losers that pines for the popular girl, and she one day finally notices you, but you ignore it because you're trying to 'protect' her reputation." Embry said, using air quotes.

I chose to ignore him.

Of course, when Seth joins in on the fun, it's pretty hard to ignore. **(I don't care if Seth isn't a werewolf yet. It's my story, so YES HE IS A WEREWOLF.)** "Yeah, pretty soon you'll start cutting yourself and start wearing eyeliner." Paul laughed like it was the funniest thing he'd ever heard. I...... didn't really have anything to say.

Except, "Go fuck yourself, Seth." But it's not like that ever shuts the kid up.

"That'd be more action then what you're getting." He smirked. Don't get me wrong, Seth's a good kid. He's sweet and he respects the people he should, but getting in a verbal knock-down with him is never a good idea.

He always wins.

Which completely confuses me, 'cause he's the last person you'd expect to win, for reasons I already clarified.

"Really Jake, if you're going to get all hardcore depressed over Bella, then we're just gonna take you to a club in Seattle or something. You know what they say, the only way to get over a girl is to get under another one." Paul told me.

"Actually, I think that's generally applied to girls. And they say the _best_ way to get over a _guy_ is to get under another one. And you know, Jake, if that's the way you float, that's fine, just.....don't expect us to ever phase in front of you again." My response to that comment was to take the bowl of chips we had on the table and dump it on Seth's head.

"You want to insinuate I'm gay? Fine. Then I'll dump a bowl of chips on your head. And _you_ have to clean it up."

"Fine. Be that way."

I will. It was silent for a few moments, all of us just looking at each other, and then we all burst out laughing.

When we'd finally calmed down enough to talk, Paul said, "I was serious about going to a club so you can get over Bella. We'll get you drunk as hell and find a very tall redhead for you and give you the keys to the car." He paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. (As thoughtful as Paul can actually be, anyways.) "On second thought, I think we'll save that plan for me. We'll find you someone else."

"Can we even _get_ drunk?" Embry asked, not unreasonably.

I sighed. "I guess we're gonna find out." They all cheered like little kids.

I was just doing this to humor them. I wasn't actually going to do anything. Except maybe the getting drunk part. The getting over Bella part? I wasn't so sure about that.

Because how are you supposed to get over the girl you imprinted on?

**See that little green button down there? PRESS IT! NOW! And once you do that, start typing whether or not you think I should continue this! I have a few ideas.......  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahhhhhh....when you think about it, reviews really are like candy. There are some kinds you like, and some you don't. Me, I prefer sour patch kids, but I don't really think that's relevant to reviews. But I like candy, so that basically translates to I WANT REVIEWS!!**

**I don't own anything, blah blah blah, it all belongs to Stephanie Meyer, no matter how much I beg her to give me Seth.**

The ride to Seattle was one of the longest of my life. At first I just tried to block out everything the pack was saying but....we're teenage guys. We're pretty loud.

Especially Paul, and he just wouldn't shut up. "Jake, this is exactly why you don't need Bella. If she were here right now, she'd totally be all disapproving and stuffl."

"Actually, I'm pretty sure that_ I'm_ disapproving right now." I raised an eyebrow at him. "And if I'm supposed to be forgetting about Bella, why exactly do you keep mentioning her?" That shut him up.

For five minutes, maybe. Then he went on to talk about his plan for a redhead girl. Seth started to talk about how a redhead would be perfect for _me_, and how he planned to make sure I got the redhead. I didn't mention the fact that red hair isn't that common, and that before he could put his plan into action he'd actually have to_ find_ a redhead. I also didn't mention the fact that although we do look older than we are, I wasn't completely sure they would believe we were 21.

And I also didn't mention the fact that that totally screwed up _both_ their plans.

We got to some club called Pandemonium after three hours in the car. Jared had been driving, and let's just say.....he's not so good with directions.

The club was huge, and looked exactly like you'd expect a club to look. It was dark, with neon lights that were constantly flashing. There was a bar hugging the walls of almost half the place, and the rest was used for the dancefloor. There were hundreds of people; Girls in dresses cut _very_ low or dresses that could really only be considered a shirt, (or both) Guys with stalkerish eyes following those girls, and teenagers who were so obviously too young to be here but everyone ignored it because they had an "ID" .

Seth immediately put his plan into action. It was actually hilarious, listening to them argue over who got the redhead. I didn't care too much, no matter who got her I wasn't going to do anything. And then I felt a little bad, because we were talking about some girl we didn't even know yet like she was a piece of meat we were all fighting over. (Although technically it was only Seth and Paul fighting over this hypothetical meat.)

"You know guys, I think you have to actually _find_ a girl before you can fight over her." I pointed out, shouting over the pounding music. Seth just glared at me and I don't think Paul even heard me. I could see Embry, already chatting up some leggy blond, and Jared had run off to get a drink the moment we'd gotten there.

"Oh! Hey, look I found one!" Seth shouted.

"I found one!" Paul shouted at the same time. And amazingly....they weren't talking about the same girl.

One of them was tall, probably only a head shorter than us. (Which is saying something) She had pin straight hair, (Yes, it was red) that went down to her shoulder blades. The girl was wearing little black dress that showed off her legs. And as if she wasn't tall enough as it is, she was wearing heels too. She had a drink in her hand and was talking to a few other girls, just daring a guy to come over. And I could tell that some of them were thinking about it. Everything about her just screamed slut .

And of course, she was the one Paul decided to take. "I want the tall one. You can take the fiery mange of curls over there." Seth didn't protest as Paul walked away. I kind of wanted to see how long it would take the girl to throw something in his face, but I got distracted by where Seth was looking.

The other girl was the complete opposite of the one Paul was talking to. She was five foot nothing, and had a mange of curly hair almost as long as Bella's. She was wearing a silver dress that brought out the few curves she had, and she was also wearing heels, though it was obvious that she was uncomfortable. Her face was sweet and innocent, which reminded me of Bella. I couldn't deny that she was beautiful, but every girl in hear just seemed so....boring compared to Bella. And I couldn't help it. The whole comparing them all to Bella thing. But isn't that what's _supposed_ to happen when you imprint?

Damn these stupid werewolf genes.

Guess I really am turning into a tragic teen, huh?

"Come on Jake, let's go introduce ourselves." Seth said, starting to walk in her direction. When he finally noticed I wasn't behind him, he turned around and took my arm, practically dragging me over there.

They were over by a wall in the back, sitting at one of the few tables that didn't have two drunk people laying on it and grinding.

She was with another girl and one guy. When we got closer, it became obvious that they weren't much older than us, maybe eighteen or nineteen. Both girls eyed us coolly.

"Hello. I'm Seth, and this is my friend Jake." Though I hated to admit it, I was surprised that Seth was actually kind of good at this.

It was the redhead's friend that answered. "I'm Katie. This is my friend Elena and my brother Alec." She told us, indicating first to the redhead and then the guy. The guy, Alec, nodded at us both and then walked over to the bar.

"Well, Katie, would you like to dance with me?" Seth asked her. She giggled coyly and nodded. As Seth walked to the dance floor, he looked back at me and winked.

And so I was left alone with the redhead named Elena.

**Ohhhhhhh.....Seth left Jake and Elena alone! What do you think should happen? Press that green button right below this little note and tell me! And if you don't, well..........who knows. Maybe nothing will happen because there won't _be_ another chapter. *cackling evilly***


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, this chapter might be a little weird because I was watching an old episode of House where he basically hallucinates the whole episode when I wrote this. He gets all confused because he was shot and ends up slicing open a guy that doesn't really exist. Because he's hallucinating. No, no one is hallucinating in this chapter. But....just read it.**

After Seth walked away, there was a silence. It wasn't exactly awkward, but it wasn't one of those totally comfortable silences that I always had with Bella.

The girl, Elena, obviously was uncomfortable in what she was wearing. The dress wasn't as revealing as her friend's dress, but that doesn't mean it wasn't inappropriate.

I decided that I would at least say something, mainly because she looked like a sweet girl and I didn't want her to think I hated her or something. "Interesting friend you've got there." I told her, almost smirking. Her friend, Katie, was doing the dirtiest dancing I'd ever seen. I looked away and back at Elena.

She giggled. "Yeah, Katie's like that. I swear, this place is her life. She comes here every night and then comes home at like, one in the morning expecting me and Alec to listen to her stories. Sometimes they're actually funny. You wouldn't believe some of the people that come through here."

I looked over one guy, who was wearing a bright purple sparkly shirt and had blue hair with a bunch of glitter in it. She saw me looking at him and laughed, then said, "Trust me, there are _much_ weirder people that come here." I wasn't sure if I believed that.

"I'm willing to bet _you_ don't come here often."

She smiled. I had to admit that it was a nice smile. But then I thought of Bella, of course. "No, not really. I get dragged here occasionally by Katie. She seems to think that her brother and I have_ boring_ lives."

"With looks like yours, how could life possibly be boring?" Seth's voice came out of nowhere. He came up behind me and put an arm around me shoulder. (In a brotherly way not.....the other way.) Elena blushed.

"So, how ya doing over here, Jake?" I glared at him. "Oh, someone's a little touchy. Did I interrupt something?"

"Hardly anything to interrupt after a two minutes." I responded.

He raised his eyebrows. "Does this mean you want me to go away so you two can....'get to know eachother'?" He asked, using air quotes.

"Yes to the you leaving part. No to whatever you're insinuating."

"Oh, you're gonna hurt the poor girls' feelings."

I rolled my eyes. "You're drunk Seth. _Already_. Just go away."

He laughed. "If you think _I'm_ drunk, then you haven't seen Embry." He pointed to the middle of the dancefloor, where a small circle had been formed around someone who was doing......the chicken dance?

I moved a little closer, trying to get a better view, and sure enough, Embry was doing the chicken dance. In a nightclub. To a song that wasn't even remotely related to the chicken dance. After a few seconds, he started doing.....I don't even know what. But he looked like he was having a seizure, arms and legs flailing endlessly.

He finally seemed to realize that whatever he was doing could NOT be considered dancing, but what he did next wasn't much better. He attempted to do the Electric Slide. Attempted being the key word.

Oh, he slid alright. He slid right onto his ass and kept going. He finally stopped when he smacked right into some six and a half foot tall guy. And then....then he started giggling. _Giggling_. Giggling like some little schoolgirl.

Now I got the drunk comment.

We'd only been here for twenty minutes! And already Embry had managed to get extremely drunk, make a fool of himself, and piss off a guy that was obviously someone you just didn't piss off.

Seth looked at me. I put my hands up and said, "Hey, don't look at me, I'm not gonna go get him." I paused for a moment, considering. "Jared can do it. He's the responsible one." Seth snorted, although he knew it was true. It was all Kim's fault. He says it was because of the whole imprint thing, but if that's true, then how come I was here, in a nightclub, talking to midget redhead, letting Embry drink himself silly while Seth threw himself at everything that moved?

Right. 'Cause that's what they consider responsible.

Speaking of the midget redhead, apparently she'd walked out sometime during Emby's little embarrassing stunt. When I turned around, she wasn't there, but her drink was. Seth was...broken up to say the least.

"No! Now our plans completely ruined! What the hell did you say to her?" I just laughed and went to the bar.

I really needed a drink.

But I didn't get the far. Because that's when I saw her.

Bella. Bella was here.

**Ohhhhhhh.......Bella's here! And who's she with? An OC, of course! And what's going to happen when Seth gets drunk? And I mean _really_ drunk.**

**Sorry, I know it's short, but it's the third time I've updated in the past two days! You guys are so spoiled......And I plan on putting the next chapter up tonight too, probably around ten o'clock. It should be _much_ better than this one. And if you have nothing else to do, you could always go look at one of my other stories........*hint hint*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Guess what? I don't care if you say the same thing every time you review! Just review!! Thank you very much, , you are the only thing keeping me sane.**

**OC's are just so much fun, so I just had to add one in here. And I think the whole Mike-obsessed-with-Bella thing is a little old by now, so........**

Bella was _here_. Kind of ironic, if you think about it. We'd come here so I could _forget_ about her, and then she just turns up. And it has to be the day _we're_ here. And as if that's not bad enough, she came here with a guy.

The imprinted werewolf inside me raged. I saw red, and I really wanted to go and rip that guys' head off. But as much as I wanted to do that, I wanted to _not_ be in jail more.

Seth had obviously noticed this too. "Hey, Jake, look, she's with some other people too." Yeah, I had noticed. But she wasn't giggling and hanging off any of the others arms, was she?

I guess I couldn't really blame her, I was the one who had told her repeatedly to stay away from me. It had broke my heart, and hers, I knew, but she was better off hurt than dead.

None of that knowledge made me feel any better about her and that guy, though......

**Bella POV**

I didn't know why I was here. Jessica and Angela had begged me, and I guess the fact that Nate had practically begged me hadn't hurt......

So we walked into Pandemonium, me on Nate's arm. He'd offered it to me right as we were walking in, joking about making sure I didn't get lost.

Of course, as soon as we walked in, Jessica immediately said, "Oh, look, hot guy at three o'clock." I had no idea where three o'clock was, but I was glad. The last thing I needed was to be worrying about another guy.

Edward was still gone, although I could finally say his name in my head without wanting to cry. Jacob was completely ignoring me now, and I had no idea why. And now Nate was back.

I'd known Nate since I was five years old, we'd practically grown up together. Back when I came to Charlie's every Summer, Nate and his family had been our neighbors. He was always the one I would go to when I was upset, or bored, and just needed help with something. He'd always been my best friend. And then one Summer when I came, he was gone.

That was probably the worst Summer of my life, trying to adjust to being bored out of my mind and not having Nate to talk to. Honestly, that was why I'd stopped going to Charlie's. I'd always missed Nate, but I tried to block it out after that Summer.

And then he'd come back. Earlier this week, I was looking out my window and I saw the movers trucks. I'd walked outside, and there he was. He had turned eighteen a few months ago, and he said he'd missed Forks, so he bought the same house he'd lived in with as a kid.

When he said he's missed Forks, my only reaction was to stare at him and sarcastically say, "Yeah, and I'm pregnant with the cable guy's kid."

"Hey, do you want to get something to drink?" I was brought back to the present as I heard Nate's voice. I looked up into his eyes; They were a beautiful green color with flecks of brown. I always used to tease him about being the golden boy, because he was tan and had light brown hair that looked gold any time he was in the sun.

I nodded. It was kind of funny how we'd all made a pact in the car not to drink anything alcoholic. Angela was the one who'd brought it up, saying how she refused to drag _any_ unconscious drunk person back to the van. I'm pretty sure she was looking specifically at Jessica when she said that.

As we walked over to the bar, I spotted someone I never thought I would see here. Jared. He was at the bar, shouting at someone on his phone. Not angry shouting, I don't think, but just shouting so he could be heard. When I saw him, my throat dropped down to my stomach. Because when one of the 'pack' was in a place....

"Hey, Bella."

.....The others aren't far behind.

Nate and I both turned to the side to Seth and Jacob.

I decided to play it cool, act like I wasn't totally and utterly freaked out about the fact that they were here. I wasn't going to let Jake know how much he'd hurt me.

"Hey Seth." I smiled warmly at him. "Jake." I nodded in his general direction, refusing to look him in the eye.

"Well, what a coincidence that we're all here tonight." I smiled at Seth's attempt to break the awkward silence. "So who's your friend, Bella?"

"This is Nate. I've known him since he stole my robin egg blue crayon one Summer when we were five. Nate, this is Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black." I introduced.

He smiled at them and then looked at me, his smile turning into a full blown grin. "If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who stole _my_ crayon, and it was mellow yellow.

I smiled back and said, "Pshhh. Who cares about the details?" I looked back at Seth and Jake. "Well, anyways, this weirdo-mellow-yellow-crayon-having guy and I are going to go get something to drink. Maybe we'll see you guys later."

As we started walking away, Nate asked playfully, "Oh, so it's weird to have a mellow yellow crayon now?"

"Yes, it is. You either have a green crayon or a yellow crayon. It's that simple." He smiled at me again, and I couldn't help but swoon a little. Even I have to admit that Nate is a good looking guy. He's not the perfect Michelangelo like Edward was, but Nate has a nice body. And he's quite tall too, but not so tall that I end up with a crick in my neck just from trying to look him in the eye. I would practically be considered a lesbian if I hadn't noticed how good looking he was. And the fact that I'd known him since I was five didn't hurt much either.

But even with all of that, I could never bring myself to do anything about what I felt for him. And besides, I'd already been broken beyond repair. There had been a time when I'd thought I'd been healing , but......Jake had sealed the deal on that one. When he told me I needed to stay away.....He'd looked so cold. And after that I'd almost felt exactly like I had when Edward had first left.

Then again, I felt okay with Nate, like no one had ever broken me. He reminded me of a time before Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, reminded me that I was actually happy before Edward. Was it so wrong that I be happy again? I knew Nate felt something for me, he'd told me more than once. Would it be so wrong if I just....leaned over and brushed my lips against his?

**Jacob POV**

As I watched Bella and Nate walk away, I heard them bantering about the mellow yellow crayon. I turned to Seth.

"I need a drink."

**Ohhhhh what's going to happen now? Press the review button and maybe I'll tell you......**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeesh, when I checked my e-mail this morning I had like, thirty e-mails from FF telling me about reviews and alerts and favorites. I even got a couple favorite authors. You guys make me feel so special......Especially since some of you actually went and read my other stories too. Thank you! And now we get to see what happens when a couple of werewolves have a little too much to drink......**

Seth came with me to the bar. I almost burst out laughing when he ordered tequila, for some reason I always associate tequila with drunk horny girls. Of course, by the end of tonight, that's probably what he would be. I honestly wouldn't be surprised.

I ordered straight vodka. That probably wasn't healthy, but.........I looked over at Bella with that guy and poured the drink straight down my throat. And then I took Seth's shot, too. It burned as it went down, but I barely noticed as I ordered another one.

Seth quirked an eyebrow at me. "Going full throttle there, are we Jake?" I just glared as I choked down more alcohol and Seth ordered another shot for himself.

Needless to say, an hour later we could both barely walk. But hey, at least I knew we could actually _get_ drunk now, right?

"Hey Jake, look, your innocent little girlfriend can actually dirty dance." Seth slurred, giggling. I had to work to focus my eyes to where he was pointing; I was in one of those drunken hazes. My eyes finally focused to see Bella with that guy and her friends. They were all dancing like you'd expect people to dance in a club like Pandemonium, but......not like you'd expect Bella to dance. Dirty dancing was an understatement. Bella just....doesn't dance like that. Hell, Bella just doesn't dance period.

I put down my drink and started battling through the dancing sluts and man-whores to get to Bella.

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that they had convinced me to dance. Me being me, the ultimate klutz, I had expected to make a complete fool of myself. But somehow I wasn't. I was actually kind of.....good.

I think it was because of how I looked tonight. It made me feel.....confident. Angela and Jessica had both came to my house before we'd left for Pandemonium. Jessica had brought the dress with her and Angela had brought everything else. They'd shoved me into the bathroom and literally thrown the dress at my head.

I had to admit, it was beautiful. It was a dark gray color that had ruffles on the very short sleeves. It showed a little bit of cleavage without making me look like a slut, and ended with more ruffles at mid-thigh. When I put it on and walked out, both girls had gasped. Then they promptly started straightening my hair and adding make up. Jessica had given me smokey eyes with black eyeliner, and Angela had pulled back my bangs. (That really technically weren't bangs, but whatever.)

I had to admit, I looked good. And completely _not_ like myself. But it made me feel......sexy.

Which was probably a big part of why I was doing the bump-and-grind with Nate and Angela right now. I stopped when I felt a very hot hand on my arm.

"Bella, what the hell are you doing?" Jake sounded angry, though it was hard to even understand what he was saying.

"Jacob, are you drunk?"

He paused for a moment, then said, "That's irrelevant. What the hell are you doing acting like this?"

I raised an eyebrow and folded my arms across my chest, the universal Bella's-getting-pissed-off sign. I heard Nate mutter, "Oh, so he can still use big words when he's drunk, but not realize he's about to get his ass kicked by a midget-like _girl._"

I smiled at him tightly and then turned back to Jake. "Acting like what, exactly? Like a slut?"

"Yeah." He didn't even hesitate to answer. "You're acting like a slut. And what the hell are you even doing here, anyways? Does Charlie know where you are?"

Now I was getting _really_ angry. "Not that it's any of your business, considering _you're_ the one who told _me_ I needed to stay away from you, but yes, Charlie does know I'm here. Now why don't you walk away before you say something you're really going to regret." I was SOOOOO close to slapping him. But luckily, just as I was about to, Jared, Embry, Seth, and Paul all showed up to start dragging him away. Seth and Embry both gave me empathetic looks, and Jared mouthed _Sorry_. Paul just shrugged and looked at me like, _What can you do?_

Nate looked at me a little oddly and said, "You know, you're kind of hot when you're angry."

I laughed and started dancing again. "Why is anger always such a turn on for guys?"

He smiled. "I don't know. You'd think we'd be afraid. You girls can do some serious damage. Especially someone like you. And especially when we steal your crayons."

I knew he was teasing me, so I put my hands up in a ninja-like move and karate chopped his arm. I didn't do it very hard, but he pretended to writhe in pain anyways. " So you admit it! You did steal my crayon!" He laughed and shook his head, and I laughed too, all thoughts of what Jacob had said forgotten.

**Jacob POV**

I have no idea how I got home, but I woke up in the morning in my own bed.

And I woke up understanding why people told you not to drink so much.

Worst. Hangover. Ever. Not that I really had anything to compare it to, but I'm sure it ranked somewhere in the top five.

I walked into the kitchen to see Seth and Embry both sitting at the table. Seth smirked when he saw me.

"Ah, so I see you finally woke up. Don't you look like hell, dear ol' drunk boy?" I picked up the fork that was on the counter and threw it at him. Sometimes I really hate the werewolf genes. If he didn't have amazingly awesome werewolf reflexes, he wouldn't have caught it and that fork would have lodged itself right in his cheek.

"Do I even _want_ to know what I did last night?" I asked as I sat down at the table with a bowl of cocoa puffs.

Seth and Embry Both said, "No" at the same time. I sighed. I vaguely remembered some redhead named Elena and then seeing Bella there with a bunch of her friends and a guy who wouldn't leave her side.

I also remembered something about a mellow yellow crayon.

"Well, even if I don't want know, you should probably tell me anyways. I'm sure Paul will be making plenty of comments about it today."

Seth smirked again. "Oh yes, he will..........."

**Okay, just an FYI, it might take me a little longer to get the next chapter up. I have two other stories to work on and I just got this awesome idea for another story.....It's Paul/Leah, and I should have the first chapter up soon, if you want to read it! *hint hint***

**And when I say a little longer, I don't mean a month like some people. I mean like, four or five days. And who knows, may be it will be sooner, if some people press a certain button at the bottom of this page..........**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hehehehehe.........*nervously laughing* Please don't kill me........I'm sorry! But I was working on my other two stories (which are actually a LOT easier to write than this one, even though this one's not that hard to write) but it's only been like, a week or something. So don't go getting your undies in a bundle. Or boxers, but I highly doubt that considering this is a Twilight story.......  
**

**Okay, so I just finished watching Shutter Island and I'm at my friend's house writing this right now. Just remember......More reviews means getting chapters faster. And if you can put this on your favorites or alerts, then you can spare ten seconds to write half a sentence. (Unless you're a really slow typer. Then maybe it would take thirty seconds.)**

I'd changed my mind eighty times about going over to Bella's to apologize. I had listened to Seth and Embry tell me about my little drunken escapade, horrified. Especially when they got to the part about me calling Bella a slut. And then when they told me what happened after that.....

Apparently they'd had to drag me out. Once we got out of Pandemonium, I'd seen Elena, the redhead Seth had tried to set me up with. They told me I'd stumbled over to her and told her she turned my software into hardware, (I'd gotten that from a guy on YouTube who has a really funny video full of hilarious perverted pick-up lines) and asked her if she wanted to suck my.......you know.

Needless to say, I would _never_ be drinking again. EVER.

I still couldn't decide if I should go apologize. I'd gotten into my car a dozen times, even started driving to Forks, but I always turned around. On the one hand, I couldn't leave things the way they were. On the other, I wasn't even sure if Bella would want to see me. She'd been mad enough before last night, because I refused to tell her what was going on.

And if I was being honest, I'm a wimp. I was too embarrassed to go see Bella.

Not exactly the manly-macho beta werewolf anymore, was I?

But I guess that's just what Bella does to people. She turned vampires into bloodsucking love puppy creeps, didn't she? (Even though technically they already were bloodsucking creeps so......not too much of a difference.)

Jared and Embry had always both told me that Bella was no good for me, that being involved with a girl who was never really going to get over he last boyfriend was trouble, that getting involved with a girl who seemed to like vampires was trouble, that getting involved with a girl who attracted trouble was trouble.......Basically, they told me Bella was a troubled girl. But I knew that better than anyone. I knew all that and yet I couldn't stay away from her. She was so broken, but so........bright. And she was happy sometimes, too.

But was any of this getting me to move my ass over to her house? No. Like I said, I'm wimpy. Especially when it comes to Bella.

But then again, who isn't anymore?

"Oh my God, Jake, either get in the freaking car or go back inside." I heard Seth say from behind me, sounding annoyed. "Don't just stand there looking all tortured and indecisive like a loser."

I sighed. I wasn't even going to argue with him. I didn't doubt that that's what I looked like. But what was I supposed to do? I didn't even know if Bella would talk to me, and I didn't know if I could handle seeing her without blurting the whole truth.

So I decided to stay home. I couldn't risk seeing Bella, I couldn't tell her everything. I couldn't put her at risk like that.

I think even _Quil's_ imprint situation is easier than mine.

And he imprinted on a two year old!

Isn't life just _soooo_ wonderful?

I walked back inside and plopped down on the couch next to Seth with a sigh. "You know, Seth, you're always so excited about imprinting; It's like you can't wait." I looked at him. "You shouldn't be. It's way more trouble than it's worth." And with that, I stalked into my room and slammed the door behind me. Childish, I know. Not just the slamming the door part, but the fact that I was sulking in my room, and over a _girl_ no less. But Bella wasn't just a girl to me.

My reaction to that statement?

Fuck imprinting.

**Seth POV**

I didn't really think Jake believed that. In fact, I_ knew_ he didn't, but with all the Bella stuff going on right now, he _thought_ he did.

None of us had ever really gotten why he didn't just tell Bella about the imprint and spare us all the torment. He'd said it was because he wanted to protect her, that she had had to deal with finding out vampires were real and then they were suddenly gone, and that finding out about the werewolf thing, let alone imprinting, would be too much for her. And he didn't want her to end up like Emily.

We knew he would never hurt her, it was almost impossible for him to get angry when she was around. I think the truth was that Jake was afraid she might run away screaming or something when he told her. But he was the one who'd told us that she was good with weird. And if she could accept that _vampires_ were real, I was pretty sure she could accept werewolves.

And I was pretty sure the imprint thing was kind of hard to reject. (Not that I'd know.) It might take her a while, and she still needed to get over her bloodsucker, but the imprint let you be whatever your imprintee needed you to be. So if she needed a friend at first, Jake would be that. But they were perfect for eachother, and I knew Bella would get over everything and eventually change her mind.

She just needed a little push....

Of course, none of that was going to happen if Jake didn't just freaking _tell_ her what the hell was going on.

And since _Jake_ wasn't going to,_ someone _needed to tell her.............

**I know it's short but I promise to have the next chapter up before the weekend's over. I also promise that it will be much better than this, this was just kind of a set-up for the next chapter. And I'm sure you know what's going to happen next......Well, you think you do. But I bet you only know certain parts.......Because I always add something surprising.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I told you I'd have another one done before the weekend was over! Don't you just love me right now? (No, I bet 're probably telling me to shut up and just get on with it already.)**

**Seth POV**

I drove over to Bella's house, my mind completely resolved.

She needed to know what was going on. And Jake wouldn't tell her.

So I would.

I wasn't exactly sure how I was going to do this. I would have to get her alone, and far from people, just in case she started screaming.

Gee, that doesn't sound suspicious at all, does it?

I didn't really have much time to think about it, because I was already in Bella's driveway. Charlie's truck wasn't there, which I was pretty sure was a good thing. I walked up to the door and rang the doorbell, hearing it reverberate off the walls inside the house. I heard Bella walking down the stairs, grumbling something about it being too early.

Was it early? I had no idea, I hadn't looked at a clock since we'd gotten back from the club. And then when Jake woke up.......Well, it had still been dark. And it wasn't exactly light yet.......I was assuming it was probably about five forty-five.

Yeah. That is a little early for visitors.

She opened up the door, her eyes still half closed and wearing a green tank top with black shorts. Really _short_ shorts.

"Seth?" She asked, blinking groggily at me.

I grinned t her. "Yup. It's me."

I think either she was too tired to glare at me, or she just didn't have as much of a problem with me as she did with the rest of the pack. "Why are you here?" She asked wearily. She sounded so much older than she usually did.

And that finalized it for me. I needed to tell her everything, and I needed to tell her_ now_. "Hey Bella, let's go take a walk in the woods."

She looked at me like I was completely insane. "Seth, it's barely five thirty. In the morning! I want to go back to sleep."

"Yeah, I get that, but please. Just come with me. Just for a few minutes." I was practically begging her by now.

"Just......If you really need to talk to me, can't you did at a normal time? When the sun's actually_ up_?"

"No! I need to talk to you now." I told her, exasperated. I knew that she needed to hear this, and I needed to tell her, since Jacob refused to.

She could tell that I wasn't going to be going anywhere, that I would wait here for as long as I needed to. She turned around to get a sweatshirt and shoes. I'd kind of been counting on this, because truthfully I would _not _have waited here all day. I most likely would have _dragged_ her out to the woods if she hadn't agreed to come with me.

As we walked into the woods by the back of her house, I contemplated how I was going to do this. If I just straight out told her, she'd probably start laughing hysterically and then have me sent to a mental hospital.

But there was one thing I could do..........

Ever heard of show and tell?

**************

I would say that it didn't go too well, but compared to what could have happened......

When I'd stopped in a small clearing in the woods, Bella had looked at me questioningly. And when I took my shirt off and started taking my pants off, she'd looked at me like, What the fuck are you doing?

"Relax Bella, I'm not here to ravish you. Just look at my face. Or my abs, if you really want to." She'd glared at me.

And then I'd phased.

Thank God Bella didn't start screaming, I had no idea what I would have done if she had. When I phased back, I calmly put my clothes on and looked at her. Her face had paled even more (if that was even possible) and her eyes had gotten huge.

"I'm a werewolf, Bella."

See? You show and _then_ tell.

"And I'm not the only one."

She looked confused for a second, but then her face dawned with understanding. And a little bit of anger. "Jake?" She whispered.

"Yup. And Embry and Sam and Jared and a bunch of other guys." She nodded, looking a little dazed, and then went to go sit on a rock nearby.

"Werewolves." She muttered to herself. "Werewolves are real." She looked up at me with a sort of dry humor in her eyes. "Next you're going to tell me fairies and leprechauns are real too."

I smiled at her and waited a few minutes before I came over and sat next to her. "There's more," She looked up at me with disbelieving eyes.

"More?" She practically screeched. "How could there possibly be more? I found out last year that vampires are real and that they have weirdo color-changing eyes, I was attacked by one, I'm about to be attacked by another, and now I have to find out that werewolves are real, too?"

"Look, I'm sorry, I know this is a lot to handle, but I thought you needed to know."

She sighed and looked up at me resignedly. "What else is there?"

So I told her all about the imprint.

And that's when she started screaming.

Not the shrieking for help screaming, just the yelling screaming. She started yelling about how none of this was possible and how I was completely insane, and then she said, quote unquote, "You should seriously be put in a nice white rubber room with a pretty little straitjacket."

After about twenty minutes, she finally calmed down. She just plopped back down on the rock and sighed. I think that's when she finally accepted that I was telling her the truth.

I felt bad for her, I really did. She'd just had her world turned upside down. Again.

It looked like something had finally dawned on her. "The whole vampire thing......."

I smiled a little bit, knowing where she was going. "Don't worry, we already knew about it." She breathed out a sigh of relief.

We were silent for a few minutes, when she suddenly asked, "Why didn't Jake tell me any of this?"

This time I was the one that sighed. "I'm not really sure. To protect you, I guess. Stuff can happen when we get too angry."

"Oh." There was more silence, and then she sighed again. "Well, I guess it's time to go yell at Jake again."

I had smiled and then said, "I _so_ want to see that."

* * *

And that's how I ended up in my car with Bella next to me, half smiling. At first I couldn't understand why she would be smiling, but then I realized that she was probably just happy to know what was going on. And she was probably pretty happy to know we weren't drug dealers.

Me, I was just happy because I was about to get to see Jake get his ass verbally kicked by a girl.

A girl who was his imprint, no less.

**I just couldn't resist bringing Seth into it. So, what'd ya think? Press the pretty little green button down there and tell me and maybe you'll get to find out what happens next faster.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I'm so tired! I had to write three chapters tonight. And for those of you who are following any of my other stories, they will all be updated before Saturday. I promise.**

**Songs:**

**Hurtful- Erik Vassle**

**All The Right Moves- OneRepublic  
**

**Bella POV**

I knew exactly what I was going to say to Jake. I was going to tell him he was an asshole for not telling me I was weirdly somehow connected to him because he was a freaking werewolf, then I was going to tell him he was an asshole for screaming at me to stay away from him, and then I was going to tell him that he was an asshole for calling me a slut.

Beautiful plan, right?

Except when I got to Jake's house, he wasn't there. Billy looked at me weirdly, like he didn't understand why I was there when Jake had clearly told me to stay away.

"Look, I know about all of it. I know about the wolves, and I know about the imprint thing." I shouted, very close to completely losing it. I'd been on edge ever since I'd rushed out the door with Seth staring after me. "Just tell me where the hell he is!"

Billy stared at me for a minute, a calculating look in his eyes, arguing with himself whether or not he should tell me. Finally he sighed, obviously giving up. "He was at Sam's earlier. He should still be there."

I stared at him for a moment, then said, "Thanks." And started walking away. Right before I got in the car, I looked over my shoulder and told him, "Don't call and tell any of them I'm coming." Then I opened the door and jumped into my truck.

I knew I was going to need the element of surprise. If Billy called and told any of them I was coming, I knew Jake would bolt.

And where would be the fun in that?

****************

It took me a while to get to Sam's house; I got lost more than once.

But I finally pulled up to a small, cozy looking house near a cliff with woods surrounding three sides of it. Embry and Jared, who were both sitting in the front yard, looked up when they heard my truck. They looked a little shocked, but also like they'd expected this would happen at some point.

Embry got up and jogged over when I opened the door and jumped out of the truck.

"Hey Bella. What are you doing here?" He asked nonchalantly.

I looked up at him and smirked. "I don't know, _dog_ boy, why don't you tell me?"

Jared had come up behind Embry, and he sighed. "Well, I guess considering Jake's been here all day, someone else leaked the 'secret'. That's probably gonna piss him off. So who told you?"

I smirked again. "I guess you'll find out." I walked around both of them and then marched into the house. The front was almost all kitchen, and Jake, Sam, his fiancee Emily, and some kid I was pretty sure was named Brady all sat at the table. Jake looked up at me, complete and utter shock in his eyes.

"Jacob Black." I said calmly, though my voice was filled with quiet fury.

He stood up, still looking shocked. "Bella? What are you doing here?"

I struggled to keep my voice calm. "Come outside. _Now_." I could tell he wanted to refuse, but the look in my eyes made him follow me out the door and into the woods. I turned around to face him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"So. You morph into a giant ball of fur, and you didn't feel the need to tell me, your imprint."

Jake looked at me, I mean really _looked_ at me, his eyes tortured. "Bella, I didn't want to hurt you any more than you've-"

"Hurt me? You didn't want to _HURT_ me any more? What do you think telling me you could never talk to me again did? What do you think looking past me like I didn't even exist every time you saw me did? What do you think calling me a fucking _slut_ did to me?" I shouted, exasperated. "Jake, you've been hurting me since the beginning. I knew that I was always hurting you, and that hurt me. But I stayed because I knew that I was hurting you even worse. I stayed because we both needed each other. I stayed because I was selfish. And you.....You just dumped me out in the cold." I huffed out a huge breath, thinking I was finally done.

And then I saw that Jake's eyes were glowing, and he was pressing his mouth closed, trying to hold in a laugh. "You're _laughing_ at me? I just confessed all of that and you're......laughing at me? Seriously?" I said, exasperated again. "You know what, this wasn't even worth it. I'm just gonna go." I said, sounding more weary and vulnerable than I wanted to. I turned around and started walking away, only to be stopped by a hand on my arm. A very _hot _arm.

"No, Bella, it's not that. It's just that.....I've never heard you say the word 'fucking'."

I stared at him open-mouthed. "Really? I just confessed all of that and you're going to laugh because I swore?"

He smiled. "Yup."

I sighed angrily. "Fine. Laugh. But I still want to know why you couldn't tell me."

Now Jake sighed too. "I just didn't want you to have to deal with all of this. I mean, it's not like I hate it or anything, it's actually kind of nice, but it's a lot to handle. I didn't think you should have to deal with werewolves and imprints and packs when you already had to deal with losing your bloodsucker."

I sighed again. There seemed to be a lot of that going on. "Jake, if I can deal with vampires being real, then I can deal with werewolves. And if I'm supposedly your perfect other half or whatever, then I think you should have told me. Kind of vital information, don't you think?"

He looked down at me, his expression pained. "I know Bella, but.....You rejected me so many times." He put his hand over my mouth when I tried to interrupt. "I _know_ why you did it, and it's okay. And I knew if I just gave you time, you would have gotten better. So that's what I was trying to do: give you some time. I couldn't handle getting rejected by my own imprint."

I pulled his hand off my mouth and paused, then said, "So this was really all about you, not trying to protect me?"

He blew out a breath and looked up at the sky, and I unconsciously took a step closer to him. He looked down at me. "I guess so." He smiled sheepishly. "I was kind of using you as an excuse to make me seem a little more macho."

He was leaning down so he could look in my eyes, and I was very aware of how close he was. I could feel the heat coming off his chest, which I'd just noticed was shirtless. At the same time, Jake noticed all of this too, and I felt myself leaning closer to him. His breath caught, and I stood on my toes so there was only a few inches left between our faces.

"So this imprint thing, it means we technically belong together, in some way, right?" I whispered, looking right into his eyes.

He looked right back at me and whispered shakily, "Yeah. Pretty much."

And as soon as he uttered that sentence, I put my hand around his neck and pulled his head closer to crash his lips down to mine.

**Sorry if the fight scene disappointed, but I was trying to keep them in character, and I don't think Bella would have torn him to shreds, even if she had the right to.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: :( Last chapter. Aren't you sad? It's kind of weird, because this is my shortest story. If the rest of my stories aren't already past this, I plan on them being WAY longer. But I kind of wanted to get this story out of the way. Sorry!**

**Jacob POV**

Bella.

Just.

Kissed.

Me.

She just actually kissed me. And I wasn't even the one that initiated it.

As our mouths moved together, I thought about how much easier it was to have her know. Every second I'd always been worrying about Bella, wondering if she was okay and if she was getting attacked by something. I was always worrying about where she was, hoping she wasn't anywhere near because I knew if I saw her I'd blurt everything out.

But now it didn't matter. Because she knew. I was going to have to kill Seth for that later, but maybe afterwards I'd bring him back and thank him. Without Seth, I probably never would have told Bella until I was too tortured to hold it in. And by then it might have been too late.

We finally broke apart, and she looked up at me with uncertainty in her eyes, like she didn't know how I was going to react. So I kissed her again.

I'm not sure how long we stayed out there, but we finally broke apart again when we heard Embry call, "Guys, either go out and buy some condoms or get your asses back in the house." We both laughed a little and started to walk back to the house, but I stopped her.

"Bella." I waited until she looked at me to continue. "What exactly does this mean?"

She sighed and looked off into the woods, seeming deep in thought. "It means that I'm going to be your imprint, Jake. I guess it's just meant to be." She looked back at me. "Wow, that sounds corny, doesn't it?"

I looked at her and smiled. "The whole _concept _is corny. But Bella, what about......you-know-who."

She sighed and looked into the woods again. "He left. It was _his_ choice. He decided to leave, and I know he's not coming back. It's been almost a year. I think it's time to move on. And besides," She added, looking back at me and smiling a sad smile, "It was never going to work. He was always being _so_ careful and kind of controlling. It would have ended eventually. I would rather have had it ended in a better way, but it would still have ended at some point."

I kissed her again. And we probably would have stayed out there all night, if it weren't for the fact that Embry and Quil came to literally drag us apart.

When we got inside, they forced us to sit down with the rest of the pack.

"So, Bella, can't wait to see who's more....endowed, can you?" Paul said.

Bella threw one of the pillows on the couch and threw it at him. "You pervert!"

Paul threw her a sarcastically bashful smile and said, "Well, what can I say? It's fun. And you know, some girls like it." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Pervert." She muttered again. I moved over to her and tucked her under my arm. She put her head against my chest, and in no time she was asleep while Paul and Seth argued about a bet they'd had a few months ago and who'd won.

"I'm telling you, I won! We bet that Leah and Embry were going to end up getting drunk and fucking eachother by the end of the year. I said they wouldn't. You said they would. They didn't. So I won."

"Perverts." I muttered.

**I know. Crappy ending. You have no idea how sorry I am. But.......Atleast I didn't leave this huge cliffhanger at the end, right?**

**haha haha haha.....*nervously laughing*  
**


End file.
